


ENGLAND

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Texts, Fluff, Hungry Dean, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Revenge, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Save to say that Dean will never, ever, ever again eat the last Pop Tart!





	ENGLAND

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessgolux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgolux/gifts).



Look, Dean had been in a hurry what with having to take his mom shopping, the cupboards had been pretty much bare, and he'd grabbed the last of his husband's Pop Tarts without thinking. Hey, it wasn't his fault that there was no food in the place; who's turn had it been to do the shopping that week?

Well, yeah, okay, it had been Dean's turn, but so not the point here.

His mom's car was at the garage for a service – Bobby had a strict policy of the men not working on their or their family's cars – so Dean was Mary's lift for the day. They had got as far as the mall car park before Dean's phone had buzzed. Sure enough, it was a picture of an empty Pop Tarts box, with a doleful looking Cas next to it, loking like someone had just kicked his puppy. Dean sighed, and made a mental note to clean out the grocery store's stock of the things before he went home. He was so whi.... such a good husband.

They were in Sears when Dean's phone bleeped again. He took a breath before checking the message, but it was just one word. 'ENGLAND. Huh?

A second message came through almost immediately. Dean opened it – and gulped. It was his husband, bare-chested with a smirk the size of Tennessee, and below it the word 'Every'. And Dean's mother was behind the curtain trying on a new dress! Dean shot an angry series of exclamation marks back to his bastard of a husband. Cas knew damn well who he was out with!

The next picture was a shot where Cas had clearly slid back from the computer cam, and Dean could see his whole body. His whole and very naked body; his husband was smirking and fondling himself. Beneath the pic was 'Naked Guy'. Dean may or may not have drooled (he did).

His mom came out and asked him what he thought of the dress, and her knowing look made Dean even more uncomfortable. She changed back, and they carried on round the store until Dean's phone buzzed. Not trembling in the least, he opened it.

Oh come bloody on! A fully erect Cas with his cock covered only by that ridiculous heart-shaped cushion of his, the empty pop tarts box on said cushion, and the word 'Loves'. Dean did not 'love' this! 

And Little Dean could shut the fuck up right now!

Dean drew a deep breath and followed his mother, praying for an area of poor phone reception. Apparently Heaven was not that forgiving, because they were at the checkout when his phone rang again.

“Hadn't you better get that, dear?” Mary said. “It might be Cas.”

Dean nodded and opened the message. He did not cry, but it was close. A close-up of Cas' cock in all its glory, with the words 'A Naked Dick'. This was cruel and unusual punishment, dammit!

“I suppose that I could phone Ash and ask him to drive my car over when it's finished”, his mother said, smiling at him. “Looks like you need to get home right now, son.”

Dean nodded fitfully, and and all but sprinted from the store back to the car.

He still remembered to call in at the grocery store on the way, though. Which was why he was (just about) still able to walk the following day!


End file.
